You lyk Meh?
by xxtirex
Summary: Jongin yang selalu digangguin sama temen sekolahnya dari paud, namun walaupun ngeselin Jongin tetep suka. HUNKAI AREA! Hun!Seme Kai!Uke. DONT LIKE DONT READ!


Pt. 1

You lyk Meh?

Warn: bahasa non baku, yaoi, typo(s)

Hunkai Area!

Jongin si cowok unyu dengan tubuh kurus dan cukup tinggi itu lagi jalan bareng sahabat jangkungnya yang punya senyum yang creepy menurut Jongin, sumpah kalo Chanyeol nama temennya lagi senyum kelebaran jatohnya serem, makanya Jongin suka bete kalo Chanyeol udah senyum kelebaran, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol sering banget senyum kelebaran makanya Jongin sering bete.

Mereka berdua sekarang lagi jalan menuju sekolah baru mereka selama 2 bulan terakhir ini, di SMU Jeongguk, akhirnya mereka jadi anak kelas 10, Jongin khususnya dia seneng banget jadi anak SMA soalnya biar gak dipanggil 'bocah' mulu sama kakaknya, kak Jongdae, dan juga biar maminya gak nganggap Jongin kayak anak kecil lagi, kayak waktu Jongin lagi sibuk-sibuknya nyiapin perlengkapan buat MOPD, tapi semua kerjaan yang harusnya Jongin kerjain malah semuanya dikerjain sama maminya, soalnya kata mami Jongin, Jongin masih kecil buat nyiapin hal sebanyak itu, dari mulai nyiapin perlengkapan, bikin topi kerucut, bikin nametag yang harusnya tambahin poto derp tapi maminya malah pakein poto unyu Jongin, alhasil Jongin dihukum sama kakak OSIS karena nametag nya gak sesuai dengan apa yang diharuskan. Bahkan maminya beli 20 balon gas, padahalkan Jongin cuma disuruh bawa 1, Jongin sampe bete sama maminya kenapa gak sekalian beli sama pabrik-pabriknya, tapi maminya berdalih kalo beli 1 nanti balonnya takut pecah lah, kempis lah, jadi maminya beli banyak itu buat jaga-jaga. Chanyeol pun gak perlu beli karena dikasih sama Jongin.

"Ni, pak Kyuhyun udah ngasih tugas presentasi belum ke kelas lo?" Gak ada jawaban dari Jongin

"Eh Ni!" Chanyeol pun memukul punggung Jongin, dan itu sukses ngebikin Jongin kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya tentang mopd yang lalu.

"Eh Anju, lo bikin gue kaget yeol." Sewot Jongin gara-gara Chanyeol ngagetin dia.

"Yee, sapa suruh lo ngelamun mulu kaga biasanya, biasanya kan lo nyerocos mulu Ni, sampe kuping gue panas." Ledek Chanyeol

"Tai badak lo," Jongin natap Chanyeol tajam, kesel dia sama Chanyeol "yabagus dong gue diem, jadi kuping lo gak kepanasan." Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Jongin langsung ninggalin Chanyeol, dasar anak perawan pagi-pagi udah sensitif aja fikir Chanyeol.

Jongin itu manjanya kebangetan kayak anak gadis, bahkan melebihi kali ya. Mungkin itu efek dari perlakuan keluarganya terutama mami plus papinya, mereka treat Jongin like a princess dan itu berimbas sama kepribadian Jongin, Chanyeol sempet mikir alasan Jongin dapat perlakuan tersebut dari orangtuanya adalah karena Jongin anak bungsu, eh tapi Chanyeol juga anak bungsu tapi ibunya malah lebih sayang ke anak anjing punya Chanyeol dibanding anaknya sendiri dan ayahnya malah lebih sayang sama papan catur yang sering beliau mainkan. Tapi Jongin bakal manja sama orang yang dia udah anggap deket banget, dan karena Jongin udah nganggep Chanyeol deket maka Jongin gak segan buat manja-manjaan ke Chanyeol.

Jongin sekarang lagi bad mood abis, dia masih butthurt gara-gara Jongin sama Chanyeol beda kelas, Chanyeol masuk kelas 1-1 sementara Jongin masuk kelas 1-2, dan tadi Chanyeol bikin Jongin bete, gatau kenapa Jongin masih agak sensi sama Chanyeol mungkin efek mereka beda kelas. Kok jadi sensi sama Chanyeol sih Ni? Padahalkan Chanyeol gak salah apa-apa. Itu pertanyaan dari temen dumay Jongin yang selalu dijadiin tempat curhat sama Jongin. Ya suka-suka nini lah mau sensi sama siapa juga. Iya deh serah lo Ni.

"Jong, ayo kekantin!" Ajak temen sekelas Jongin yang cukup deket sama Jongin, Kang Seulgi namanya. Jongin sempet khawatir dia gak bakal dapat temen dikelasnya karena jujur Jongin gak bakat buat punya banyak temen, bahkan dari smp temen Jongin cuma Chanyeol seorang sedih banget kan ya. Tapi gaktau kenapa malah sekarang di SMA walaupun baru sekolah 3 bulan temen Jongin udah lumayan banyak, walaupun kebanyakan cewek, ada sih cowok tapi ceriwis kayak anak gadis.

"Bener ya Baek, si Taehyung itu jadian sama si Nayeon yang anak paduan suara itu."

"Ya kan, apa kata gue bilang."

"Kok lo bisa tau gitu sih Baek?"

"Gue tau dari temen genk nya si Nayeon, mereka lagi ngegibah gitu yaudah gue ikut nimbrung, lumayan kan tuh gue dapat info penting."

"Anjir anjir, Taehyung kan mantannya Juhyun."

"Apasih lo pada, lagian gue udah putus sama dia tuh udah lama banget."

Jongin hanya cengo ngeliat tingkah para temen-temen barunya yang dikenalin sama Seulgi, mereka ada Seungwan, Sooyoung, Juhyun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang gak sekelas sama Jongin. Diantaranya Sooyoung, Juhyun dan Seungwan mereka temen SMP Seulgi.

Diantara mereka semua yang lagi rempong ngegosipin anak-anak hits diangkatan mereka, cuma Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang cuma diem. Kyungsoo jelas sih diem karena dia emang gak banyak omong plus dia lagi makan, makan siangnya sambil nyuapin si cowoknya yang lagi semangatnya ngegibah, ya si Byun Baekhyun itu. Awalnya Jongin ngira kalo dominan diantara hubungan BaekSoo itu Kyungsoo, ternyata salah besar. Ternyata Baekhyun lah dominannya, anjir Jongin sempet gak percaya. Baekhyun yang ceriwis, lebay, rempong kalo lagi berduaan sama Kyungsoo doi bakal manly banget, sementara Kyungsoo yang judes itu ternyata unyu-unyu manjach kalo sama Baekhyun, fyi Jongin pernah mergokin mereka lagi malam mingguan di pasar malem yang ada wahananya gitu.

"Soo lo ngapain bawa kamus inggris tebel ke kantin?" Tanya Jongin, dia baru sadar ada kamus tebel dipinggir Kyungsoo.

"Ah ini, gue gak sempet nyimpennya." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil senyum manis kearah Jongin.

"Bisa gak sih gak usah senyum kayak gitu ke cowok lain. Gimana kalo yang disenyumin jadi naksir sama kamu!"

Jongin pun cuma memutarkan bola matanya malas, sementara Kyungsoo udah mukul kepala Baekhyun.

Mereka pun akhirnya ngelanjutin makan mereka yang tertunda akibat ngegibah, sementara Jongin dia udah habis, orang daritadi dia makan terus gak ikut ngegibah. Saking gabutnya Jongin pun sampe minjem kamus tebel punya Kyungsoo.

"Kalo mau belajar di perpus bukan dikantin." Suara agak serak-serak cempreng itu deket banget di telinga Jongin, Jongin pun langsung noleh keasal suara tersebut, dan muka Jongin langsung deket banget dengan si cowok tersebut. Dan dengan refleksnya karena kaget Jongin pun langsung mukul muka cowok tersebut pake kamus yang tebal itu.

"Anjing! Kok lo mukul gue sih!" Bentak si cowok tersebut sambil ngusap wajanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Y-ya, salah lo juga sih ngapain deket-deket ke muka gue." Jongin jujur kaget waktu dia mukul cowok itu, suer gak sengaja. Jongin pun masang wajah bersalahnya yang bikin cowok tersebut tertegun. Sebelumnya kalo mereka berantem gini, gak sampe ada yang marah beneran. Paling juga Jongin yang kesel doang. Dan tadi dia kelepasan ngebentak Jongin, dan sekarang ia nyesel banget. Dan lagian kenapa juga ia harus nyesel.

Dengan wajah kecel si cowok tampan tapi tidak nakal itu langsung pergi tanpa sepatah kata. Setelah kepergian cowok tersebut, temen-temen Jongin langsung pada diem dan menatap Jongin dengan wajah gak percaya, seakan-akan mereka abis liat Jongin menang adu panco lawan Pak Kangin guru TU yang badannya gede banget.

"Yaampun Jongin, lo kok gituin Oh Sehun sih. Kalo fangirlnya liat abis lo." Ucap Seulgi

"Lo lupa ya Gi, Juhyun kan fangirlnya Sehun." Jawab Sooyoung, dan mereka langsung liat kearah Juhyun, yang masih natap Jongin.

"Juhyun Lo gabakal apa-apain Jong-"

"Jong, lo kenal Sehun kan? Diliat dari cara dia tadi deketin lo kayaknya kalian saling kenal kan?" Ini baru pertama kalinya Juhyun ngobrol secara khusus ke Jongin, dan itu karena Juhyun nanyain si kadal buntung itu.

"Gimana ya, kenal sih tapi gak deket. Gua satu SMP sama dia." Jawab Jongin dengan nada datar, dia agak gak suka aja kalo ada cewek cantik yang nanyain tentang Sehun ke dia, bukan karena Jongin naksir Sehun terus dia cemburu justru karena males aja Jongin jadi inget Sehun yang sering banget gangguin dia. Bete deh.

"Lo punya id line, id kakao, no wasap nya dia gak? Bilang ya ke Sehun buat folback ig gue @hyunirene_ ya Jong."

"Duh, sori Juhyun. Gue gak sedeket itu buat punya sosmed nya Sehun dan sori juga gue gak bisa bilangin dia buat folback ig lo." Wajah berbinar Juhyun langsung hilang seketika, dan sebenernya Jongin punya id line Sehun dan Sehun pun nge follow Jongin di ig, tapi sama Jongin gak di folback males banget.

Ping!

Sebuah notifikasi pesan dari line muncul di hp Jongin, si empunya itu tadinya lagi main game online. Langsung bete dia pas liat nama dari si pengirim pesan tersebut, duh Nini bete mulu.

Chanyeollie : Ni sori ya, gue tadi gak bisa pulang bareng lo, soalnya gue ada rapat mendadak di klub musik. Kata Bang Jongdae lo sampe harus dijemput ya karena ketinggalan bus gara-gara nungguin gue. Maaf gue lupa buat ngasih kabar ke lo.

Jongin : y, ky lebaran aj lo minta mf ml.

Chanyeollie : anjir ml, making love Jong? XD

read 21.37

Anjir! Apasih kok jadi bawa-bawa making love. Jongin makin bete sama si Chanyeol. Setelah itu Jongin langsung ngebanting henpon canggih dari papinya itu keatas kasur empuknya dan dia pun langsung ngerebahin dirinya dikasur dipinggir si kotak kesayangannya itu.

Ping!

Si kotak putih itu ngeluarin suara lagi, pasti dari Chanyeol, ah males bukanya juga, fikir Jongin

Ping!

Jongin masih kekeuh ngediemin hp nya

Ping!

Jongin mulai kesel

Ping!

Ping!

"Anjir spam banget sih, si Chanyeol." Jongin pun mungut lagi henponya itu dan dia langsung buka aplikasi line di hp nya itu.

Osh : ingin punya badan yang bagus dan ramping? Coba aja minum teh hijau cap kuda liar, dijamin deh setelah seminggu pemakaian badan kamu bakal mirip banget kayak Kim Taehee sampai Jun Jihyun? Gak percaya? Banyak kok yang udah rasain khasiatnya, blablablablabla.

Osh : kalo berminat pc kita aja sist

Osh : jangan lupa cek ig kita ya sist

Osh : eh bro, gue lupa lo cowo

Osh : jongin?

Jongin cuma ngakak aja baca chat dari Sehun, tumben banget Sehun jadi moodbuster buat Jongin.

Jongin : apasih, unfaedah banget lo

Osh : tapi lo ketawa kan? Hehe

Jongin : so tau banget jir

Osh : gosah ngelak deh, gue tau lo lg ketawa di kamar lo.

Kok Sehun tau ya?

Jongin : hoax lo njing.

Osh : btw, lo gabakal gitu minta maaf ke gue? Muka gue langsung bonyok gara2 lo.

Jongin : bodo.

Osh : jahat lo

Jongin langsung menghela nafas lega, ternyata Sehun gak marah beneran ke dia. Oh iya, Sehun itu temen ah Jongin males sih bilang Sehun temen gimana ya mereka itu dari paud kali ya sampe SMA pasti satu sekolahan, walaupun mereka gak selalu satu kelas, kayak sekarang. Tapi gak tau kenapa Sehun itu pasti deh selalu bikin Jongin naik darah, padahal ya Sehun dari paud sampe kelas 4 sd itu selalu baik sama Jongin sampe Jongin juga sempet naksir sama doi, tapi sejak naik kelas 5, Sehun jadi anak yang nyebelin, sampe Jongin berhenti naksir dan saat SMP bertemulah Jongin dengan Chanyeol yang selalu nemenin Jongin dan kadang Chanyeol berantem juga sama Sehun karena Chanyeol ngebelain Jongin. Karena sikap Chanyeol yang menurut Jongin gentle ngebikin Jongin naksir Chanyeol dari kelas 2 smp sampe sekarang. Tapi ya gitu, Jongin itu gak pernah nunjukin rasa sukanya ke Chanyeol, karena takut Chanyeol tau perasaan Jongin yang sebernernya.

Ping!

Ping!

Osh : kok g dbls?

Osh : lo udah tidur?

Jongin pun gak bales chat dari Sehun, dia lagi sibuk merenung gays. Iyalah dia aneh aja sama sikap Oh Sehun yang awalnya baik terus sekarang nyebelin tapi di chat Sehun jadi baik lagi. Kan Jongin sebal.

Capek ngerenung, ngerenung juga capek ya Jongin mah. Jongin pun liat jam di nakas samping tempat tidurnya, gak kerasa udah jam setengah 11 lagi, dan Chanyeol gak bales lagi chat dia. Biasanya kan walaupun chat nya di read doang sama Jongin, Chanyeol pasti tetep caper ke Jongin dengan nge spam, kok ini engga sih! Chanyeol kenapa kok jadi gini sih! Sebal deh!

"Chanyeol, sebentar ya aku mau nemuin temen ku yang ada disana. Biasalah cewek suka temu kangen, kamu bisa duluan aja cari meja buat kita." Ucap seorang cewek pastinya, sambil lari-lari kecil ninggalin Chanyeol kearah segerombolan gadis yang ada gak jauh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun langsung nyari meja yang kosong, oh ya mereka lagi ada di McD di kawasan pusat perbelanjaan, setelah capek nemenin cewek tadi belanja, akhirnya mereka pun capcus ke McD. Sambil nungguin cewek tadi Chanyeol pun langsung buka handphone miliknya dan ia pun langsung nyalain wifi, biasanya wifi nya mall itu kenceng kan lumayan hemat kuota. Banyak notif yang muncul, salah satu nya notif chat dari abangnya Jongin, bang Jongdae anjir Jongin! Dia lupa sama cowok unyu itu, tadi siang pas istirahat Chanyeol ngejanjiin pulang bareng ke Jongin. Chanyeol pun langsung nulis pesan buat Jongin.

Chanyeol : Ni sori ya, gue tadi gak bisa pulang bareng lo, soalnya gue ada rapat mendadak di klub musik. Kata Bang Jongdae lo sampe harus dijemput ya karena ketinggalan bus gara-gara nungguin gue. Maaf gue lupa buat ngasih kabar ke lo.

Chanyeol gak bohong kok tentang rapat itu, dia tadi sempet kumpul sih bukan rapat. Ketua klub musik cuma ngasih tau jadwal latihan baru, dan itupun gak sampe 1 jam. Pasti Jongin nungguin dia lebih dari 1 jam, sampe dia ketinggalan bus segala. Dan tadi setelah kumpul, cewek yang Chanyeol taksir anak klub musik juga sunbaenya lebih tepatnya, Seo Hyun namanya, minta buat dianterin beli buku ke toko buku sambil jjm, aka jalan jalan malem. Chanyeol yang emang dasarnya suka ya pasti gak bakal nolak.

Nini : y, ky lebaran aj lo minta mf ml.

Chanyeol : anjir ml, making love Jong? XD

"Maaf Chan, lama ya?" Seohyun cewek tadi udah duduk aja dihadapan Chanyeol, dengan raut wajah agak sungkan. Yang bikin jantung Chanyeol degdegan setengah gila.

"Ah, gakpapa sunbae." Chanyeol pun langsung nge lock handphone nya, dan masukin si pipih itu ke dalam kantong jas almamater sekolahnya. Dengan wajah yang malu-malu dan penuh modus Chanyeol pun nanya

"Sunbae mau pesen apa?"

TBC

Note:

Hi, Aku newbie. mohon bantuannya.


End file.
